Started
by sehyun14
Summary: [CHAP 2 is UP] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Namun alur cerita yang berjalan tidak seindah negeri dongeng maupun harapan mereka. Haruskah mereka kembali dari awal untuk mengubah segalanya? #Pairing ChanBaek/BaekYeol! [GS] [SMUT]
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Others**

**GS (Gender Switch for uke)**

**T**

**[Play BGM]**

**2NE1 – It Hurts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Manusia bilang tiap pertemuan tidak terduga itu adalah akar cinta. _

_Jika kita tidak di pertemukan bagaimana aku mengetahui bahwa itu kau? Jika sebuah kata mewakili garis takdir yang menghubungkan kita. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Jika kita tidak pernah **memulai** sesuatu bagaimana kita bisa tahu bahwa itu cinta?_

_Tapi di setiap pertemuan selalu ada akhir. Namun semua tergantung manusia tersebut. Apakah dia ingin akhir yang bahagia ataukah justru sebaliknya?_

_Setiap manusia memiliki cerita dan hal itu baru saja terjadi jika kata memulai, menjalankan alur-nya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-Sehyun Presents-**

**Started**

**-BaekYeol-**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau" rengekan itu terasa bodoh ketika dua puluh menit kemudian paksaan yeoja ini berhasil.

"Sudah kubilang apa? Merengek pun percuma sekarang kau sudah disini" goda Luhan, tersenyum puas.

Sementara gadis berambut _chestnut blonde_ hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan pandangan cuek. Dirinya masih kesal. Sudah beberapa kali dia menolak mentah-mentah namun akhirnya terpaksa juga.

"Tidak perlu namjachingu-mu akan datang?" cemberutnya memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku jaket. Hawa di sekitar Sungai Han begitu menusuk persendianya.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi"

"Sebentar apanya? Ini sudah sepuluh menit Luhan"

"Lebih tepatnya 'hampir' sepuluh panjangnya masih di menit kesembilan Baekki" koreksi Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu menikmati pemandangan malam sungai dengan tenang. Seakan terpaku dia tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya barang sedikit pun.

Sebenarnya dia masih kesal karena di ajak ke festival dadakan yang di adakan di samping Sungai Han. Karena Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan udara dingin tentu saja dia lebih suka tiduran di rumah dengan selimut hangat.

Tapi tidak buruk juga mengingat banyak makanan enak yang membuatnya harus menegak air liur. Sangat mengiurkan! Namun ada pengecualian sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak begitu suka tempat ramai. Memandang Sungai Han yang gelap di malam hari lebih memikat hatinya daripada festival ramai di belakang.

"Baekki. Sehun sedang mencari temannya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Sepertinya teman Sehun kesasar. Aku pergi sebentar ketempatnya kau tunggu disini tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk patuh sambil bersedekap. Luhan balas tersenyum dan segera berlari meninggalkan yeoja manis itu. Tidak lupa menjanjikan tteokbokki saat dia kembali.

"Hahhh…. Ada-ada saja sampai mengajak temannya yang gampang kesasar?" ucapnya bicara sendiri.

Wanita itu akhirnya tidak merasakan bahwa dia sudah menunggu lama. Entah saking fokus pada air mengalir itu atau pemandangan sunyi sungai ini begitu menenangkan pikirannya.

Entahlah..

Baekhyun orangnya memang cepat terpesona.

"Suasana sepi adalah yang terbaik bukankah begitu?" tanya seseorang di sebelah Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun itu berdiri dengan sikut yang menyentuh pagar pembatas. Pandangannya lurus seakan begitu memuja _view_ di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Buktinya kau bisa berada disini. Berarti kau pasti tidak suka festival menarik di sana. Iya kan?" terka-nya.

Baekhyun mengeryit heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap Baekhyun kembali menatap kedepan.

"Sendirian seperti ini tidak baik untuk yeoja sepertimu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau tidak berusaha menggodaku dengan ocehanmu yang tidak jelas" tuturnya datar dan namja itu tergelak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ah? Maaf apa itu menganggumu?" ucap sang namja.

Yeoja ini menyipitkan mata pada pria di sebelahnya. Sepertinya dia mengenali sosok jangkung bersuara berat ini. Wajahnya familiar. Tapi dimana Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Tidak juga. Lupakan saja" papar Baekhyun.

Namja itu membalikkan badan sehingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Apakah semua yeoja selalu bertindak waspada seperti dirimu pada orang yang tidak di kenal?" tanya pria itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Wajahnya di palingkan kearah lain menahan malu. Namun sekali lagi kepalanya menoleh refleks. Otaknya merespon hal yang tidak bisa dia pungkiri. Namja di sebelahnya memang tampan dan sangat keren. Belum lagi tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata. Sungguh mempesona...

Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika pandangan mereka menyatu. Bagaikan dunia milik berdua. Kedua belah pihak itu tidak mau melepaskan tatapan mereka. Memperhatikan garis wajah masing-masing dengan sejelas mungkin. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali kenapa seperti sudah mengenal dekat? Mata ini merasa nyaman berlabuh pada pahatan wajah sempurna kedua belah pihak. Sampai akhirnya sang yeoja berpaling terlebih dahulu karena tersadar pipinya terasa panas ditatap se-intens itu.

"Kenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Tangan besar itu terulur di hadapan Baekhyun. Dia melirik tangan nganggur yang mengharapkan balasan sapa. Keraguan menyelimuti dirinya. Sebenarnya dia telah menyadari siapa namja di hadapannya.

Namja ini adalah namja populer di sekolahnya. Namja yang namanya selalu di elu-elukan para yeoja akibat pangkatnya sebagai kapten team basket.

Namja yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun akan bertemu dan berbicara dengannya bahkan di tempat ini. Karena dia hanya yeoja polos biasa bertubuh mungil. Sedangkan tinggi Chanyeol melebihi tubuhnya dan itu tidak normal.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dia menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. Bibirnya terkulum dengan kepala terangkat malu-malu.

"Byun Baekhyun" lirihnya.

"Aku tau"

Ucapan Chanyeol cepat, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis. Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat sudut bibirnya tertarik. Jantung Baekhyun mendapat satu hentakan keras yang terasa asing.

Ini benar-benar **permulaan** mengenai sebuah perasaan baru baginya.

"Dan aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah"

**Loading...**

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

* * *

**-Started-**

**Baekhyun POV **

Tolong bangunkan diriku dari dunia mimpi ini. Karena segalanya terasa sangat nyata sekarang. Beberapa bulan setelah pernyataan konyol yang sangat mendadak. Akhirnya kami jadian.

Jujur, awalnya aku menolak. Tentu saja! Alasan pertama adalah aku baru putus dengan namjachingu-ku dua bulan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau menjalin cinta lagi. Namun usaha Chanyeol sangat gigih. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau selama ini namja paling popular disekolah menyukaiku sejak lama.

Benarkah?

Aku tidak mempunyai pertanyaan lagi. Intinya, sudah jelas dengan hubungan kami yang sudah memasuki bulan ke-delapan kelas dua sekolah menengah. Kami telah bersama dalam suatu ikatan sederhana.

Banyak yang terkejut mengenai kenyataan bahwa kami telah jadian. Terkecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang telah merencanakan semua ini. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol malam itu malah kabur dari Sehun karena sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku.

Jika mengingatnya kembali pipiku terasa memanas!

"Baekhyun. Ada saus di bibirmu" suara berat itu mengalihkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Mana?"

"Disini" dia menunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Disini?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh bekas saus burger—yang katanya berceceran dimulutku.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bukan babo"

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian badan pemuda jangkung itu condong kedepan dan tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai mendekat padaku.

**CHU**

Chanyeol mencium sudut bibiku. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati beberapa saus itu dan menciumnya kembali. Aihhhhh! Apa yang dia lakukan?!

"Tapi disini" tuturnya sambil memegang sudut bibirku dengan ibu jari yang masih menyisakan salivanya.

Kepalaku hanya menunduk dalam. Lalu tanganku bergerak memukul pahanya cukup keras. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. Kami memang sedang berkencan di sebuah taman kota. Tapi apa dia tidak memperhatikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat kita?

Benar-benar bodoh! Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa aku sedikit menyukainya.

.

.

.

Besok hubungan kami akan memasuki sepuluh bulan. Tidak terasa kan? Entah kenapa Chanyeol yang dulu _notabane_-nya playboy bisa bertahan sangat lama denganku. Padahal sebelum pacaran denganku Chanyeol di gosipkan suka berganti-ganti berganti-ganti yeoja. Wajar jika dia melakukan hal itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak ingin bersamanya.

Tapi kenapa dia berubah?

"Chanyeol-ah. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya. Aku selalu menyukai senyumannya. Tuhan kenapa namjachingu-ku sangat tampan?

"Ya?"

"Emm..Tidak jadi deh" aku urung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah diambang pikiranku.

"Hey, katakanlah. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka di buat penasaran?" desaknya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku mengaduh kesakitan dan kupukul pelan lengannya. Sekarang gantian dia yang meringis. Sungguh dia selalu pandai berakting super lebai.

"Apa Baby? Aku tidak suka kau menggantungkan pertanyaanmu" pria ini mulai membalikkan posisi duduknya. Lebih merapat pada tubuhku. Sofa panjang rumah Sehun terasa lebih sempit sekarang.

"Hmm… Aku selalu ingin bertanya—"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Menungguku menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Kenapa kau memintaku mejadi yeojachingumu?" tanyaku dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku tidak cantik. Bahkan aku tidak menarik dan penampilanku terkesan biasa. Aku juga tidak mempunyai hal yang dapat kau banggakan layaknya prestasimu di bidang basket. Kau begitu populer sejak dulu dan aku hanya bagian kecil dari murid-murid lain. Tapi kenapa kau memilihku dari sekian banyak yeoja cantik di sekolah?" jelasku panjang lebar lalu mengulum mulut.

Chanyeol memandangku datar. Ekspresinya berubah. Tadi dia tersenyum manis dan sekarang menghela nafas lelah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Oh, tidak apa aku benar? Apa selama ini dia lelah menjadi kekasihku?

"Lupakan pertanyaan bodohmu itu. Aku tidak suka" ketusnya dengan dingin.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Pria itu mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar teras rumah Sehun. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi marah namjachinguku. Apa aku salah bertanya hal itu? Memang ini bukan yang pertama kali aku menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi aku selalu ingin tahu jawaban dari mulutnya.

Maka kakiku melangkah keluar menuju dirinya yang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang. Teras rumah Sehun memiliki taman di dalam area rumah. Pemandangan malam kota langsung menyambut mataku dari atas bukit ini. Rumah Sehun memang megah dan berada di dataran yang cukup tinggi.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggilku.

Tapi kekasihku tidak berniat menoleh. Hatiku semakin sakit. Kurapatkan kedua tanganku didepan dada. Memainkannya dengan gugup. Kami pernah bertengkar. Tapi tidak pernah aku yang membuatnya kesal. Terkadang selalu aku yang mempermasalahkan hal sepele sampai akhirnya aku sendiri yang menangis karena hal itu.

"Yeollie..." panggilku lagi menarik kemeja bawahnya.

Chanyeol masih membelakangiku. Punggungnya sangat lebar dan tegap. Postur tubuhnya benar-benar atletis. Membuatku sampai mendongak sekedar menatap kepalanya.

Tanganku bergerak kaku hendak menyentuh lengannya. Namun aku urung melakukannya ketika Chanyeol berbalik dengan raut yang sulit kuartikan. Marah? Kesal? Atau kecewa? Aku tidak tahu…

"Kukatakan sekali lagi jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh itu mengerti?" ucapnya dingin.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maaf"

"Jangan minta maaf Baek"

"Tapi aku—Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu... Kau begitu sempurna, Yeol"

"Siapa bilang aku sempurna?"

Kepalaku semakin menunduk tidak berani menjawab nada tingginya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memajukan bibir.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan ini? Kau selalu saja menyebutku sempurna. Tidak pantas bersanding denganku. Atau bahkan bersikap malu di depan semua orang ketika aku mendekatimu atau bahkan ingin bermesraan layaknya pasangan lain. Kenapa kau selalu begitu?!"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sampai kekuping. Aku tahu dia berusaha menahan amarah. Sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu seperti itu jika aku bertanya begini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Dengar. Kalau kau lebih menyukai aku bersama dengan yeoja lain lebih baik kau tidak perlu berusaha mencintaiku" ucapnya dan mataku melebar.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lalu apa? Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mendengar apa kata orang"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Berhentilah ragu Baek! Dari dulu yang memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihku bukan karena orang lain. Bukan pandangan manusia lain melainkan hatiku sendiri Baekhyun!" sahutnya keras.

Aku menangis. Air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung tumpah ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Kakinya berjalan mendekatiku. Sedangkan aku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Berdiri dalam diam.

"Maaf" isakku dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sial" desisnya sambil menggeram tertahan lalu menarik tubuhku sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu.

Mataku membulat terkejut. Aku sempat melawan. Tapi rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol di pinggang dan punggungku begitu keras. Chanyeol melumat bibirku berkali-kali. Menghisapnya. Mengulumnya seakan ingin memakanku. Tapi perlakuannya terbilang kasar dan tanpa kelembutan sama sekali.

Akhirnya pagutan panas kami terlepas. Air mataku jatuh semakin banyak. Mata basahku menatap bola matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Wajahnya juga basah dengan lelehan airmataku menempel di pipi mulusnya.

Chanyeol memejemkan mata dalam keadaan kening kami bertemu. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa bibirku. Pipiku terasa panas dan isakkan ini entah kenapa sukses berhenti.

"Kumohon jangan menangis…" lirihnya. Hatiku tersentak mendengarnya.

"Yeollie…"

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar kau percaya?" desahnya pilu.

Tuhan… Aku juga mencintainya.

Sangat…

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan kami. Matanya menatap lekat kedalam bola mataku. Dia mengusap bekas air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Kenapa aku masih ragu?

Chanyeol memilihku. Dia bilang hatinya yang memilihku. Apa lagi yang mesti aku pertanyakan?

Satu pikiran bodoh terlintas dibenakku. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin Chanyeol juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku milikmu" ucapku penuh ketegasan.

Chanyeol terbelalak. Matanya mencari keraguan dalam wajahku tapi sepertinya dia tidak melihatnya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Baekhyun kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memaksakan diri"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Aku kembali memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Kukecup perlahan sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatku meski aku harus berjinjit karena perbedaan tubuh kami.

"_Please make me yours. So there will be no doubt between us. I promise_" lirihku pelan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Hembusan angin semakin kencang dan tubuhku mulai kedinginan. Chanyeol memberi jarak pada tubuh kami tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya. Dia mengusap lembut pipiku sampai mataku terpejam akan sentuhan jemarinya.

Sebuah jawaban tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Malam itu ketika dia membawaku pulang keapartemennya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan sentuhan dan kehangatan rengkuhan seorang pria.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi milik Park Chanyeol seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian.**

**Bandara Incheon, 20.35 KST **

"Pesawatnya sudah _landing_ dengan selamat!" sahut Luhan sambil berlari kecil mendekati dua orang yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap namja di sebelahnya—Oh Sehun.

"Lama sekali anak itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kami sudah sangat rindu menunggu kepulangannya?"

"Sabar eomeoni, Baekhyun pasti sedang proses _check out_. Kita tunggu saja dia keluar" Luhan mulai menenangkan eomma Baehkyun— Byun Yixing (marga diganti) yang sudah satu jam lalu menunggu kepulangan putrinya.

Ya, Baekhyun pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jerman. Tiga tahun yang lalu merupakan hal tersulit yang dia alami. Sampai akhirnya dia harus melanjutkan studinya disana. Sekarang Baekhyun telah lulus dengan nilai nyaris sempurna dan akhirnya kembali kekampung halamannya—Seoul.

"EOMMA!" sahut seorang yeoja berambut hitam. Melambai-lambai dari kejauhan sambil mendorong trolinya yang berisi koper-koper besar.

"Baekki-ah!" Yixing dan Luhan langsung berhamburan memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

"Omo! Sekarang rambutmu hitam! Ya! Kapan kau mengecatnya? Kau terlihat lebih dewasa Baek" omel Luhan dan Sehun pun tertawa.

"Sudah lama, Lu. Aishh… Kenapa kau norak sekali? Kulihat kau tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap terlihat manis!" ujar Baekhyun.

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar ucapan gadis ini. Sementara Sehun gantian memeluk sahabatnya melepas rindu.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil sang ibu. Baekhyun menoleh tersenyum lembut pada ibunya.

"Aku pulang"

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Menyenangkan bisa lulus dari Universitas di Jerman dan kembali ke Seoul. Negara ini tidak banyak berubah setelah tiga tahun lamanya aku pergi. Tampak seperti ini. Selalu tertutupi salju baik saat aku meninggalkannya dan kembali lagi ke negara ini.

Sangat indah...

Aku masih memandangi jalan-jalan sekitar kota Seoul dari kaca mobil. Sedangkan eomma duduk di sebelahku dengan supir yang menyetir di depan. Luhan dan Sehun sudah tertidur di kursi belakang. Mereka pasangan bodoh! Bodoh sekali. Sampai sekarang bahkan kedua sahabatku itu belum menikah. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah 4 tahun lamanya. Benar-benar... aku tidak habis pikir.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah kembali lagi?" tanya eomma mengalihkan pandanganku dari luar jendela.

"Menyenangkan. Tidak seburuk saat aku pergi" ucapku membuat eomma terdiam.

Alisku berkerut menatap perubahan ekspresi ibuku.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Ne eomma?" tanyaku mendengar suara eomma yang tertahan seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Ibuku terdiam kembali. Menghirup nafas dalam dan membuangnya dengan desahan berat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui selagi aku di Jerman. Ada apa ini? Apa ada masalah?

"Kau masih memikirkan namja itu?"

**DEG!**

Pertanyaan eomma sontak membuatku terkejut dan terdiam lama. Kenapa eomma masih mengingatnya? Apa selama ini eomma masih sering bertemu dengan dia?

"Aniyo eomma. Aku sudah melupakannya" bohongku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eomma masih menatapku sayu. Aku tidak suka ketika tatapannya berubah sesedih itu sama seperti ketika appa sakit.

"Baguslah Baekhyun-ah. Karena, Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan menikah" tutur eomma perlahan membuat mataku kembali membulat.

Aku terdiam kembali sambil menetralkan detak jantungku yang terasa tercekat hebat.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

Yixing—eommaku mengangguk dengan raut sendu. Sedangkan aku mencoba tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku kembali keluar jendela dengan segenap perasaan yang kembali sakit.

Memori itu kembali lagi. Kembali ketika aku benar-benar telah pulang dan hampir melupakan semuanya ketika di Jerman. Memori tentang Park Chanyeol mulai menjalar di nadiku. Hati ini terasa nyeri terbelah menjadi dua saat eomma menyebutkan namanya lagi. Kenapa kau kembali memasuki pikiranku lagi Chanyeol?

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Berhentilah merokok! Apa kau masih bersikap seperti ini ketika di Jerman hah?!" omel Luhan ketika melihatku merokok dibalkon rumah.

Ya, hari ini Luhan menginap disini bersama Sehun. Dia tidak ingin kembali kerumahnya entah kenapa.

"Padahal aku sengaja menginap dirumahmu karena merindukanmu. Tapi kau malah enak-enakkan merokok sehabis makan. Dasar babo!" Luhan membuang putung rokok yang kuhisap jauh-jauh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Begitu juga aku.

"Yak Luhan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

"Bodoh! Kebiasaan merokokmu setelah terluka itu sangatlah bodoh! Seharusnya kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu! Kau mau mati?! Dilarang merokok dirumah ini Byun Baekhyun!" jeritnya lagi membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah mendengar suara nyaringnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat peraturan bodoh begitu?!"

"Tidak ada! Tapi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Baekki!"

"YAK! BERHENTLAH BERTERIAK!"

"Kalian berdua kenapa ribut sekali sih?!" Sehun tiba-tiba datang melerai tanpa di undang.

"Kau urusi saja teman bodohmu itu Oppa! Dia mulai melakukan kebiasaan buruknya lagi. Orang ketika berubah memang benar-benar bodoh!" adu Luhan kepada Sehun yang menatapku terkejut.

Mati aku Sehun pasti akanlebih memarahiku dari pada Luhan. Pasangan cerewet sadis ini kalau berceramah benar-benar tidak bisa komrpomi.

"BAEKHYUN KAU MEROKOK LAGI?!" amuknya membuatku menutup kuping dengan cepat. Ternyata benar pasangan bodoh ini memang sama saja.

.

.

.

Ada yang bilang ketika terluka orang berubah. Tapi memang benar. Itu bukan sekedar kalimat ulasan biasa. Hal itu terbukti dari diriku sendiri yang mengalaminya. Dan siapapun orang yang pernah jatuh atau mengalami masa pahit pasti akan beranggapan sama sepertiku.

Aku tidak tahan. Setiap mendengar nama Park Chanyeol mulai keluar dari mulut orang-orang di sekitarku. Itu membuatku frustasi. Belum lagi sekarang para manusia tidak peka tak tahu diri itu sedang membicarakan pernikahannya. Dengan seorang yeoja yang kutahu wanita itulah yang merusak hubungan kami.

Payah sekali dia.

"Baekhyun. Apa kabar?" sapa temanku ramah ketika kami sedang pesta kumpul-kumpul dan mereka semua teman-teman sekelasku di kelas tiga dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" cuekku seperti biasa.

"Baekki-ah! Cerialah sedikit! Ini kan pesta reunian kita semua. Bersikaplah baik!"Luhan mulai menyenggol-nyengol sikutku.

"Aishhh…" aku hanya balas mencibirnya kesal.

Yang benar saja sejak dulu sahabatku yang terkenal paling cantik ini memang ulung dalam hal menyeretku. Herannya Luhan tidak pernah gagal dalam memaksaku ikut menemaninya ke suatu acara. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Kasian sekali pemuda tampan itu.

Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku menolak. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengatakan kalau dia akan memutuskan Sehun jika aku tidak ikut. Ya… Sebenarnya itu bukan masalahku jika kalian putus. Tapi rengekkan manjanya membuatku tidak tahan. Apalagi ketika Sehun ikut-ikutan merengek minta ucapan Luhan di batalkan.

Aishhh… Kalian semua memang bodoh! Tapi yang lebih bodoh adalah aku karena selalu mudah percaya ucapan konyol Sehun dan Luhan.

"Cheeerrsss!" teriak mereka semua serempak. Sementara aku hanya mengangkat gelasku dengan senyum miring. Pesta ini tidak buruk juga menurutku.

"Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya bertahan sampai sekarang yah" teriak salah seorang temanku—Kwanghee yang biasa jadi _mood maker_ di kelas kami.

"Hahaha. Apakah kalian tidak akan menikah? Hebat sekali hubungan kalian sudah bertahan lama sampai sekarang" ucapnya lagi membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Menyebalkan sekali muka mereka berdua. Bukannya cepat-cepat menikah saat aku di Jerman. Aku sangat ingin memeluk bayi Luhan jika dia punya anak. Mungkin terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi, hey! Luhan dan Sehun sudah pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya apalagi yang mereka tunggu?

"Gomawo teman-teman" Luhan mulai berterima kasih dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Sehun merangkulnya dan mencium pipinya singkat di hadapan semua orang.

Aku merasa seperti kutu jelek yang sangat mengganggu hubungan mereka. Duduk di sebelah mereka tanpa pasangan dan selalu berada diantara mereka. Tapi bukan berarti diantara mereka aku berniat merusak hubungan mereka.

Tidak. Tetapi mereka selalu bersamaku karena mereka adalah sahabat baikku. Dan teman-teman tahu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau baru pulang dari Jerman tidak ingin segera menikah?" pertanyaan konyol mulai di lontarkan pemuda itu.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Nikmati saja dulu hidupku yang masih panjang ini" jawabku cuek sambil meneguk gelasku.

"Yang benar saja! Kau pasti masih belum bisa berpaling dari Park Chanyeol. Namja populer saat sekolah menengahkan? Hahaha" tawanya senang.

Sungguh aku sangat ingin melempar gelas ini ke mukanya. Tetapi Luhan langsung memukul lengannya keras. Membuat pria tengil itu merintih kesakitan. Bagus Luhan. Akhirnya kau membuktikan bahwa kau sahabatku dengan memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

"Bukankah Park Chanyeol kabarnya akan menikah dengan pacarnya yang dulu… Ah!—" Kyungsoo salah satu temanku yang berambut hitam panjang mulai angkat bicara. Tapi tertahan ketika melihat wajahku.

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Ini lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan. Memuakkan. Semuanya selalu begini saat membicarakan namja itu di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba suasana akan terasa begitu canggung.

Aku tahu! Aku adalah yeoja bodoh yang di tinggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu setelah merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke setahun. Dan itu membuatku semakin kesal jika mengingatnya. Apalagi ketika dia pernah **memiliki-ku seutuhnya**. Arrghhh… Bodoh!

"Maaf Baekhyun-ah…" takutnya membuatku langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku butuh udara segar. Kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya" ucapku perlahan lalu meninggalkan tempat yang sungguh… Aku sangat ingin pergi jauh-jauh saat ini.

Mendengar namamu disebut membuat hatiku nyeri berpuluh-puluh kali daripada berpuluh-puluh kali kebahagiaan yang bisa kau rasakan sekarang Chanyeol...

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdiri di luar bar sambil menatap sungai yang tidak jauh dari sana. Menghirup segala pasokan udara yang bisa kuambil sekarang. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan sekarang lebih hebat lagi. Kurasa penyakitku mulai kambuh. Jangan sekarang kumohon.

"Hahhhh…." Aku berusaha kutarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Setidaknya kepalaku tidak lebih sakit dari tadi. Dan salju mulai turun pada malam yang menurutku sangat kelam. Tetapi menyebalkan. Karena terlihat begitu indah membuatku teringat akan satu momen saat kami berkencan dulu…

Tidak mungkin. Karena dari sebanyak kemungkinan tidak mungkin aku akan melihatnya lagi. Kenapa sekarang aku mesti mengharapkan dapat melihatnya sekali lagi?

"Baekhyun?"

Satu suara membuatku menoleh. Tentu saja. Dia memanggil namaku. Wajar jika kau menoleh. Atau dia memanggil Baekhyun lain?

Tapi tidak!

Merasa sial saat aku menoleh padanya. Namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku menatapku tidak percaya. Mata bulatnya menatap wajahku intens seperti dulu. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"Park—Chanyeol?" tanyaku mengira-ira. Penampilannya terkesan berbeda sehingga aku sedikit ragu.

"Apa kabar?"

Benar saja.

Dia, Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang meninggalkan perasaanku seperti sampah tiga tahun yang lalu demi seorang yeoja. Bahkan dengan alasan menyakitkan secara tiba-tiba. Juga penjelasan yang sangat tidak jelas.

Gawat.

Nafasku langsung sesak. Air mataku serasa ingin keluar menatapnya. Perasaanku campur aduk melihatnya. Kesal, sedih, kembali kecewa, dan…. merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri hal yang satu itu.

"Seperti biasa. Baik dan tidak berubah" jawabku singkat.

"Tidak berubah? Kurasa itu salah besar. Coba lihatlah dirimu. Omo! Sekarang warna rambutmu hitam. Apa kau mengecatnya?"

Aku tetap diam sambil berusaha menunduk lebih dalam. Berharap syal rajutan yang melingkar di leherku bisa menelan kepalaku bulat-bulat. Namun sayang tidak sesuai harapan.

Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulutku. Entah kenapa aku terus menatapnya. Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Membuatku semakin melihat jelas garis wajahnya yang sekarang sangat tampak. Dia terlihat berbeda dengan rambut di cat berwarna merah, _soft amber_. Nyatanya dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi kuakui dia terlihat semakin dewasa sekarang. Dahinya yang terekspos memperlihatkan kesan seksi.

Ouh, aku masih mengingat ketika malam itu tanganku terulur menyibak poninya yang berpeluh di atasku. Sungguh, Chanyeol begitu tampan dan gagah. Bahkan sekarang kadar ketampanannya berlipat ganda.

Namun semua itu sekarang hanyalah kenangan pahit. Hatiku kembali sakit.

"Aku—"

"Ternyata benar kau sudah kembali dari Jerman. Aku dapat kabar dari teman-teman yang sedang kumpul. Apa mereka di bar itu?" tanyanya dan kepalaku mengangguk.

"Iya. Masuklah" sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lebih lama. Enyahlah dariku Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sejujurnya aku sedikit risih dengan keberadaannya. Apa pria ini memang berniat menyakitiku lebih dengan keberadaannya?

"Bukan urusanmu" cuekku.

"Haha, wajah cuekmu kau tidak berubah seperti dulu Baekhyun-ah" tawanya bercanda.

Air mataku serasa ingin keluar. Tahu apa kau tentangku? Jangan bertindak seakan-akan kau mengenalku seutuhnya seperti dulu Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau kedalam. Aku mau pulang. Katakan pada Luhan aku duluan" kataku perlahan membalikan badan dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"Tunggu—"

Entah perasaanmu dari mana Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau berani menyentuh tanganku?

"Mwoya? Mau apa kau—"

"Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

"Bukan urusanku untuk tetap berada disana"

"Tapi—"

"Apa? Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku tidak ingin orang salah sangka terhadap kita. Dan oh, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah kan?" bagaikan tertancap ratusan jarum dalam hatiku. Bibirku kelu saat mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Baekhyun—"

"Maaf Chanyeol. Tapi aku harus pergi" ku lepaskan lenganku dari genggamannya dengan paksa lalu berjalan cepat di tengah cuaca dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Menyedihkan…

Biarkan aku sendiri Chanyeol. Kau sudah cukup bahagia kan? Biarkan aku melupakanmu! Pergilah dari kehidupanku kumohon…

.

.

.

Aku hampir memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jerman setelah beberapa hari ini bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kesialan selalu mendatangiku? Aku benci hal ini. Padahal aku sudah melakukan segalanya untuk melupakan pria brengsek itu.

Mengubah penampilanku. Sikapku yang terkesan dingin hanya untuk menutup pintu hatiku rapat-rapat. Tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi berubah seperti dulu. Kurang kah kau membuatku lebih tersiksa dari ini Tuhan?

"Kebetulan yang mengejutkan" ucap Chanyeol ketika bertemu denganku di toko buku yang tidak jauh dari cafe Luhan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Ingin bertemu denganmu pun tidak. Kenapa kau malah sekarang berada disekitarku? Kehadiranmu saja sudah sangat menggangguku.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan Park Chanyeol" jawabku singkat.

Aku segera mengambil buku yang kuperlukan lalu beranjak pergi darinya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" cegahnya.

Kepalaku mendongak menatapnya. Apa katanya? Dia ingin berbicara sebentar denganku? Apakah tuli? Setelah lama tidak bertemu sekarang dia begitu gencar mengejarku bahkan menemuiku kembali.

Apa ini siasatnya lagi untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu mencampakkan perasaanku seperti dulu? Tidak. Aku tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Bodoh sekali aku jika begitu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah ada untuk berjalan.

"Tidak bisa" jawabku datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku permisi dulu" dengan cepat aku mengambil buku yang baru saja kubayar dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan.

Tidak cukupkah dia menyakitiku dahulu? Apa dia belum puas melihatku menderita sekian tahun hanya untuk melupakannya? Pria brengsek. Bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu aku nyaris mati bunuh diri karena tidak bisa melupakanmu bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Annyeong! **

**Sehyun here!**

**Mian yah aku bukannya melanjutkan ff bad boy baekyeol malah post ff GS gini /digebukin cast badboy/**

**Tapi tenang saja ff ini hanya selingan. Jadi tidak akan lama kok. Next chap udah end paling hohoho.**

**Soalnya ini ff remix (?) dari ff _straight_-sehyun dulu yang main castnya Sehun dan OC. Tapi lagi pengen diubah aja jadi ChanBaek gatau kenapa /plakkk**

**Sebetulnya terinspirasi dari 2NE1 it hurts makanya bikin epep ini /gak nanya. Kalau baca mending denger itu deh. Lyric-nya Nyess (?)**

**Last! **

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :  
****Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
Xi Luhan  
Oh Sehun  
GS (Gender Switch for uke)  
T**

**[Play BGM]**

**2NE1 – It Hurts**

**EXO – Mirac in December  
**.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Started-**

* * *

**_Baekhyun POV_**

**_#Flashback _**

_Deru nafas yang saling memburu bercampur aduk. Tidak senada dengan ritme pemilik paru-paru. Seluruh ruangan terpenuhi dengan uap-uap panas yang membuat hawa semakin pengap._

_Aku mengusap peluh seseorang yang berada di atasku. Dirinya bertumpu pada lutut dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhku. Sebuah senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya. Melihat hal itu sontak sudut bibirku itu tertarik secara refleks._

_"Gomawo Jagiya…" desah Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya._

_Kepalaku mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya kepalaku masih terasa pusing akibat rasa sakit di bawah tubuhku. Ouh, aku tidak berani menatap bagaimana jadinya daerah kemaluanku nanti. _

_Apakah ini rasanya bercinta?_

_Sakit sekaligus nikmat?_

_Yang jelas jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar-debar ketika memandang wajah tampan kekasihku. Jemari ini terulur menyibak poninya yang bercucuran peluh. Aku sengaja melakukannya. Karena dia sebenarnya terlihat lebih menawan jika tidak memakai poni. Namun rambut basah itu menimbulkan kesan seksi lebih besar daripada dahinya. _

_Chanyeol meringis pelan. Kulihat sumber rasa sakit yang di alami namjaku. Ternyata lengan kirinya yang sedari tadi kucengkram sebagai tempat pelampiasan memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. _

_"Ya ampun Yeol. Tanganmu… Akhh…" rintihku menjerit tertahan ketika milik Chanyeol bergeser merubah posisi. Sejujurnya kami belum melepaskan kontak kami sejak tadi. _

_"Arghhh.. Gwenchana, Baekki" erangnya tertahan. _

_Uhh, kepalaku kembali pusing. Aku mengkhawatirkan lengan Chanyeol. Tapi bagian bawahku sakit ketika dia mulai bergerak kembali secara perlahan. Ohh tidak. Ini permulaan kami bercinta. Namun berapa ronde yang harus kami habiskan malam ini?_

_Aku dan Chanyeol bukan maniak seks seperti para sahabat tengilku—Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol terbawa pengaruh buruk mereka. Gawat. Aku harus mempersiapkan hati dan fisikku mulai dari sekarang. _

_"Baek" panggil Chanyeol lembut. _

_"Hemhh?" jawabku dengan desahan yang harus tertahan. _

_"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku dalam. _

_Mataku terpejam. Merasakan sensasi perih sekaligus kelembutan yang kekasihku—Park Chanyeol berikan. Tanganku terulur di lehernya. Merapatkan tubuh kami lebih dalam. Kukecup pipinya sambil berusaha menikmati momen ketika dia ada didalam diriku. _

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

_._

_._

_._

**From: **

**My Park Yeollie~**

_ 'Maaf Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini'_

Malam ini adalah malam setelah dua hari kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke setahun. Tiba-tiba pesan masuk yang tertera di layar membuat tubuhku kaku seketika. Awalnya aku mengira ini pasti gurauan Chanyeol. Mengingat pria jangkung itu memang suka sekali bercanda.

Maka dengan tangan gemetar meski tahu pesan itu hanya omong kosong belaka atau tidak. Tanganku terulur mengetik balasan pada Chanyeol. Masih dengan senyuman konyol. Berusaha mencegah perasaan buruk dalam hatiku sendiri.

**To :**

**My Park Yeollie~**

_'Gurauanmu lucu sekali Yeol. Kau sudah makan?'_

**SEND**

Jantungku berdebar menunggu balasan Chanyeol.

Ayolah Yeol…

Kau pasti bercanda bukan? Itu memang ciri khasmu. Pasti saat ini kau sedang tertawa keras di sebrang sana membayangkan ekspresi kaku di wajahku. Tapi tidak apa. Aku tidak perduli sekarang kau mentertawakanku yang penting ucapanmu hanya bohong belaka.

**From: **

**My Park Yeollie~**

_'Tidak Baekhyun. Aku serius'_

**DEG!**

Bagaikan tertusuk dengan beribu jarum setelah membaca pesan masuk yang di kirimnya. Sekujur badanku membeku tidak dapat bergerak. Otakku terasa berdenyut sakit dan berhenti berkerja. Urat-uratku juga merasa menegang. Entah kenapa paru-paruku sulit mengambil oksigen di saat seperti ini.

Kenapa?

Aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tangan ini sudah gemetar menekan dial nomor ponselnya. Nada sambung yang terus berdengung membuat sekujur tubuhku melemas. Terasa sangat lama ketika pihak disana belum mau mengangkat teleponnya.

Sang nada sambung berhenti. Hatiku sedikit lega meskipun harus menahan tangis saat mendengar suara berat yang menyapa rongga telingaku.

_'Yeoboseo'_

Apa?

Tidak ada panggilan manis lagi darinya…

Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ini aku, Yeol? Ini aku Baekhyun yang menelponmu. Kenapa kau bertindak seolah-olah aku orang asing di ponselmu?

Kutahan isakkanku sejenak. "Chanyeol-ah.." ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

_'Hem?'_

"Kau—" belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku air mata ini sudah jatuh.

Bibirku sudah nyaris berdarah karena kugigit dengan cukup keras agar isak tangis ini tidak keluar. Hatiku sangat sakit. Ada apa denganmu Yeol? Kenapa sikapmu sangat dingin kepadaku?

"Apa kau sudah makan?" entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh. Pikiranku kalut ingin membicarakan apa dengannya.

_'Sudah'_ balasnya singkat.

"Sudah mandi?"

_'Belum. Baru saja'_

"Ohh, begitu"

**Dan hening.**

Dia tidak menanyakan kabarku sebaliknya... Yeol, apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?

_'Baekhyun'_

"Ya?"

_'Apa pernyataanku kurang jelas'_

**DEG!**

Isakkanku nyaris lolos ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Kepalaku mengangguk tanpa bisa dilihat olehnya. "Kurasa begitu" paparku tersenyum getir.

_'Iya… Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita'_ tuturnya dengan nada berat.

"Kenapa?" dengan sedikit sahutan aku berucap.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. _'Tidak ada alasan. Hanya saja… Aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya' _

Sudah. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Akhirnya aku menangis. Menangis sekeras kerasnya tanpa peduli Chanyeol mendengar di sebrang sana atau tidak. Bahkan kepalaku sudah kubenamkan pada bantal namun tetap saja isakkan menyedihkan ini tidak kunjung reda.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku terputus-putus.

_'Sudah kubilang tidak ada alasan, Baekhyun-ah. Uljima…' _

Kepalaku menggeleng. "Kumohon jelaskan padaku"

_'Aku tidak bisa sekarang. Yang jelas ada wanita lain'_

**DEG!**

"Apa maksudmu wanita lain? Kau selingkuh?"

_'Bukan selingkuh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini'_

"Kalau begitu ayo bertemu. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu, Yeol"

_'Tidak bisa, Baek ini sudah malam' _

"Tapi—"

_'Yeollie? Siapa yang menelponmu?'_ terdengar suara lain disana.

_'Bukan siapa-siapa'_ jawab Chanyeol dan sontak hatiku terasa nyeri. Chanyeol berbohong?

"Chanyeol? Apakah dia…. Yeoja yang kau maksud?" terka-ku dengan tatapan nanar.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat.

_'Ya. Begitulah' _

_'Maaf aku sudah harus pergi. Kututup telponnya. Kita bisa bicarakan lain kali. Jaga dirimu Baekhyun-ah. Bye' paparnya dan memutuskan sambungan. _

_Sakit.. _

_Sesak…_

_Airmata ini tidak bisa berhenti._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam. _

_Diam dan diam dalam tangisanku yang pecah kembali. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dan juga kehadiran wanita yang tidak diduga. Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan kami yang baru saja setahun._

_Kemana kekasihku yang sangat kucintai yang berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku? _

_Kemana dia? _

_Park Chanyeol… _

_Baru beberapa menit kau memutuskan hubungan ini. Tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu?_

_._

_._

_Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia memang teman baiknya Sehun. Juga akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun kami bertukar sapa ketika berpapasan. _

_Semua menjadi seperti dahulu. Kami kembali menjadi orang asing. _

_Sebelum kelulusan Chanyeol sempat memintaku untuk menemuinya—kata Sehun. Namun yang kudapat adalah dirinya sedang berciuman di kelas bersama dengan kekasih barunya—Jung Krystal. _

_Hatiku semakin sakit. Kakiku melangkah cepat setelah matanya melihatku menangis di depan pintu kelas. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya jika memori bersama Chanyeol masih berada di sekitarku. _

_Maka dari itu aku berusaha belajar dan mendapatkan universitas di luar negeri. Demi kebaikanku dan dirinya juga. Janjimu adalah untaian kalimat palsu Chanyeol. Aku akan memulai kembali hidupku dari awal meskipun itu sangat sulit. Aku akan menjauh darimu. _

_Karena bagaimanapun caranya. Perasaanku tidak akan pernah berkurang jika itu tentang 'kau'._

**#Flashback end**

Terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Merasa di sakiti secara luar dan dalam. Semua kenangan itu akhirnya membuatku tersadar. Bahwa cinta bahkan terasa sangat menyedihkan bahkan pada saat yang tidak terduga. Kebahagiaanku di cabut dengan mudahnya. Perasaanku di buang dengan mudah seperti sampah.

Kecewa? Sudah pasti.

Tersakiti? Jangan bertanya lagi.

Setiap orang yang mengerti pasti tahu. Semua janjinya hanya omong kosong belaka. Sungguh aku berusaha membencinya di setiap pagi kubuka mata.

Dan juga berusaha melupakannya dengan segenap usahaku. Tapi hasilnya memang nihil. Terasa begitu cepat bagiku untuk melihatnya bersama orang lain setelah hubungan kami berakhir.

Bisakah kau merelakan orang yang kau cintai ketika dia sudah ada di genggaman orang lain? Yeoja lain? Yang ternyata kuketahui saat itu dia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Krystal dua minggu setelah ketika kami putus.

Sesampai dirumah seperti biasa. Eomma menyapaku hangat. Namun aku hanya balas tersenyum lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus bertemu muka dengan namja brengsek itu dan lama-lama aku bisa gila karenanya.

"Hahhhh" kurebahkan tubuh ini di kasur kamarku.

Baunya masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Merasakan kenikmatan damai yang bisa kuambil sekarang. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu capek-capek menangis lagi.

Untuk apa? Membiarkan Chanyeol bahagia mungkin bukan hal yang buruk. Terlalu bodoh kalau aku sering mengingatnya. Aku hanya ingin dia menjauhi kehidupanku agar aku bisa dengan mudah melupakannya. Namun dia malah semakin mendekat. Benar-benar sial bagiku.

Suasana di kamarku sangat tenang. Membuatku selalu menutup mata saat alunan musik _Miracle in December_ terputar di _tape_—ku. Lagunya sungguh indah. Bagaikan obat penenangku saat sedang susah.

Aku terlalu terlarut dalam lagu damai itu. Sampai akhirnya kusadari sesuatu keluar dari hidungku. Membasahi kasur yang berwarna ungu lavender.

**Darah.**

Darah segar mulai keluar dari hidungku. Oh, tidak… Kenapa di saat seperti ini mesti terjadi kembali?

"Eom….ma…" ucapku tertahan dengan sekuat tenaga memanggil ibuku.

Berharap dia bisa mengambilkanku obat yang kusimpan diam-diam di lemari bawah kemarin. Bukannya aku manja. Hanya saja aku selalu tahu. Setiap aku mengeluarkan darah dari hidungku aku selalu berakhir pingsan.

Benar saja.

Sekelilingku perlahan menjadi buram. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

Ohh Tuhan…. Kenapa malah sekarang kau mendatangkan penyakit ini lagi? Padahal aku sudah berobat teratur di Jerman. Sial.. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Badanku terlalu lemas saat berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Sedikit terseok-seok. Badanku mulai tidak kuat.

**BRUK!**

Saat pandanganku seluruhnya berubah menghitam. Aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Tahu apa yang membuat hatiku kembali berdebar-debar?

Byun Baekhyun. Si yeoja manis berambut _chesnut blone_—Ah! Salah besar! Sekarang rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Dan dia nampak sangat menawan juga lebih dewasa.

Yap!

Byun Baekhyun-ku (dulunya) telah kembali.

Selama empat tahun ini aku mencoba menghubunginya kembali. Namun dia sudah pergi jauh ke Jerman. Kuakui dia sangat hebat. Itulah daya tariknya. Dia cerdas dan juga manis. Dirinya yang selalu terfokus pada sesuatu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

Meski sekarang Baekhyun berubah dingin setelah pertemuan kami di bar malam itu.

_Well_, semenjak hubungan kami yang kandas saat kelas tiga sekolah menengah. Baekhyun berubah. Memang itu salahku. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan yang tidak bisa kukatakan padanya saat itu.

Jujur, aku masih sangat mencintainya sampai sekarang. Apakah jika masih ada kesempatan aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Ouh, sebut saja aku makhluk bodoh dan pecundang terbesar didunia karena telah menyakitinya bertubi-tubi.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Rasa cintaku tidak pernah berubah padanya. Hanya dia yeoja yang kucintai dengan tulus. Dan rasa cintaku semakin bertambah saat kembali bertemu dengannya.

Byun Baekhyun.. Maukah kau mencintaiku sekali lagi meskipun sikapku terkesan sangat brengsek serta bajingan tidak tahu diri?

Sebuah tangan melingkar sempurna di perutku. Kepalaku menoleh malas. Benar saja. Dia ada dibelakangku.

"Yeol. Apa kau sudah siap dengan upacara besok?" tanya Jung Krystal—calon istriku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan terus memandang keluar jendela. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafas kasarnya seperti badak marah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Lebih baik kita tidak usah menikah jika sikapmu selama tiga tahun ini selalu saja dingin padaku! Aku membenci perjodohan ini dan aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol!" jeritnya histeris lalu menutup pintu kantorku dengan cukup keras.

Aku hanya tersenyum miring. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengatakan hal itu dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perjodohan konyol ini sejak dulu memang tidak akan pernah berhasil dan aku membencinya.

Karena hanya Byun Baekhyun yang kucintai.

.

.

Diriku sudah berada di altar menunggu mempelai wanitaku. Krystal berjalan perlahan dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Seandainya itu adalah Baekhyun. Seandainya malaikat yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu adalah dia. Aku pasti sudah mati berdiri disini saking gugupnya.

Namun wajahku berubah seketika melihatnya tersenyum mengangkat tangannya. Dengan enggan kusambut tangan Krystal. Lalu bersiap mengucapkan janji suci.

Krystal tentu saja dengan mudah mengatakan 'aku bersedia'. Wajar. Karena dia memang sangat mencintaiku sejak kami masih sekolah menengah. Dialah yang mempersulit hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu juga aku sangat terpaksa mengatakan untuk memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahan melihat diri Baekhyun yang selalu menangisi sikap pengecutku. Seharusnya aku bisa menolak dengan tegas. Tapi apa daya bagiku yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas dan buta akan masalah pernikahan bisnis?

Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Chanyeol!" bisik Krystal cukup keras membangunkan lamunanku.

Kepalaku menoleh padanya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Berharap aku segera menjawab hal yang sama dengannya. Namun bibirku kelu saat bayangan wajah Baekhyun melintas di benakku.

"Maaf Krys. Aku tidak bisa" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Krystal melongo tidak percaya dan tanpa perlu banyak bicara kakiku melangkah keluar. Menjauh dari calon pengantinku. Mengabaikan teriakan histerisnya dan bersiap menuju gadis yang selama ini aku cintai—Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV **

Saat tersadar yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Yixing—eommaku yang duduk di sebelah ranjang rawat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesan penuh amarah. Alisku berkerut. Kutatap ruangan sekitarku. Ada Luhan yang sudah menangis dan Sehun yang terus mengusap pelan pundaknya.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Tidak berapa lama eomma menunduk dan terisak. Mataku membulat melihat eomma menangis. Namun sebelum sempat aku menyentuh pundaknya dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada eomma?!" jeritnya di hadapanku.

Aku tercengang. Ada apa ini? Aku baru saja sadar dan eomma langsung marah-marah sebenarnya ada apa?

"Eomma apa yang kau bica—"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipiku. Aku meringis dan menatap eomma dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar airmata ini jatuh.

"Eomma.. kenapa kau menampar—" belum sempat kalimat ini terselesaikan aku mengerti.

Mereka sudah tahu mengenai alasan kenapa aku pingsan dan baru sadarkan diri tiga hari yang lalu (setelah dokter selesai memeriksaku tadi). Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Sementara isakkan wanita tua itu mulai mereda.

"Eomma.. mianhae" lirihku pilu.

Ibuku mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sakit kanker otak? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada eomma Baekhyun?! Kau mau meninggalkan eomma seperti appamu?! Kau ingin meninggalkan eomma sendirian hah?!" pekik Yixing kalap.

Luhan berjalan dan memeluk ibuku erat. "Sabar eomoni… Ini semua bukan kesalahan Baekhyun"

"Tapi dia menutupinya dariku Luhan…" isak ibuku.

Air mata ini semakin jatuh.

Ya, aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku merahasiakan penyakitku sebaik mungkin. Namun sia-sia. Karena semua sudah menjadi bubur. Eomma, Luhan, dan Sehun sudah tahu. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua umpatan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku berjuang untuk hidup meski aku lebih suka mati dan melupakan Chanyeol. Tapi bayang-bayang orang yang kusayangi tidak membuatku menyerah. Aku memang selalu berobat rutin di Jerman. Berusaha menghilangkan kanker ini dengan pengobatan canggih di sana. Namun ada kalanya manusia mencapai batasnya dan kurasa inilah batasku.

Yixing masih menangis. Luhan juga memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Wajah mereka benar-benar meremukkan hatiku. Seperti inikah wajahku ketika aku tersakiti juga oleh kebohongan janji Chanyeol. Kurasa ini adalah hukuman bagiku karena aku juga berbohong pada ibuku dan sahabatku.

"Mianhae eomma…" lirihku memeluknya lebih erat.

Entah kenapa isakkan yang keluar memenuhi ruangan ini terasa lebih menyedihkan daripada perasaanku yang di campakkan oleh Chanyeol empat tahun yang lalu.

Setelah selesai menangis eomma pulang untuk membawakan baju ganti. Sedangkan aku dibawa keluar kamar. Langit berubah sejuk dengan mentari yang tertutup awan. Suster yang tadi mengantarku berjalan-jalan memberhentikan kursi rodaku disekitar taman rumah sakit. Aku mengatakan padanya aku ingin menikmati pemandangan ini. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati. Atau mungkin akan ada kesempatan lain nanti? Entahlah. Aku bukan seseorang yang dapat menentukan garis hidupku sendiri.

Udara disini terasa begitu sejuk. Angin bulan Desember yang dingin mulai berhembus menerpa rambut panjangku. Asal kalian tahu saja. Rambutku tidak botak. Kalian tahu kan pasti orang sakit kanker pasti botak atau bahkan pakai rambut palsu?

Tapi aku bukan salah satu manusia yang seperti itu. Aku tidak mengharapkan kemo. Obat yang di berikan dokter dari Jerman terlalu canggih sehingga membuatku bertahan hidup lama.

Tapi yah… Sepertinya badanku mencapai puncak maksimalnya. Tubuhku sudah mulai melemah setiap harinya. Kurasa aku memang harus mempertimbangkan operasi pengangkatan kanker otak ini lebih lanjut. Lagipula hal ini demi kesehatanku dan kebaikan eomma juga.

Mataku terpejam mengingat perkataan Luhan. Setelah suasana mereda tadi aku mendapat berita bahwa si brengsek hari ini akan menikah. Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sayang… hatiku berkata lain. Kenapa masih saja sakit ketika mendengarnya akan menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya?

Tiba-tiba sebutir airmata jatuh kepipiku dengan senyuman miris. Ternyata seseorang yang ku cintai memang tidak di takdirkan untukku. Lebih baik sekarang aku harus berjalan kedepan dan melupakan segalanya meski menentang hati ini.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Yeol? Katakan aku bodoh di usiaku yang hampir usai ini…

"Baekhyun" panggil seseorang di belakangku.

Aku hendak menoleh. Tapi tertahan karena merasa ragu.

Tunggu! Dia memanggil Baekhyun aku kan? Bukan Baekhyun yang lain? Ya, mungkin saja nama nenek-nenek yang sedang di suapi bubur di depanku oleh suster namanya adalah Baekhyun.

Benar saja otakku sudah mulai menggila. Entah kenapa suaranya mirip dengan si brengsek itu. Suara berat itu semakin menggema di telingaku.

"Ya! Babo aku memanggilmu!"

Kepalaku menoleh. Ternyata memang ada yang mengataiku bodoh pada akhirnya. Tapi merasa sial seperti waktu itu sekali lagi. Aku mendapati sosok yang baru saja ingin kubuang mukanya jauh-jauh dari hadapanku.

"Chanyeol?" tanyaku tercengang.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dadanya naik turun. Kemejanya basah dan dia memegang sebuah jas hitam. Aku tahu kalau itu tuksedo khusus pengantin dengan bunga mawar layu terjepit di saku jasnya. Tataan rambut Chanyeol juga berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih rapih dan terkesan tampan meski sekarang sedikit lepek oleh keringat. Oke sudah cukup kau memujinya Baek. Lupakan perasaan kagummu padanya!

"Kenapa kau disini?" sinisku sesekali mengusap airmata ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Lalu dia menurunkan satu kakinya. Berlutut di hadapan kursi rodaku. Alisku berkerut melihat ekspresi sendunya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Cepatlah pergi! Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan sesi upacara pernikahanmu kan? Biarkan aku sendiri" ucapku dan mulai menggerakkan roda di kursi, hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun tangan besar itu menahan kursiku.

"Baekhyun"

Tubuhku bergetar ketika mendengar suaranya. Namun aku tidak menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja tangan besarnya terangkat dan menyentuh pipiku. Sontak kepalaku berputar dan menatap ekspresinya.

Chanyeol berwajah… Terluka?

Kenapa begitu?

"Chan—"

"—Maafkan aku Baekki" bisiknya lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku masih bingung dengan sikap anehnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memelukku? Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau dulu dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami? Kenapa dia malah membuatku semakin berharap? Apa dia sudah tahu mengenai penyakitku?

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol!"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan aku! Pergilah! Kau tidak seharusnya disini! Mempelaimu pasti sedang menunggumu" tolakku mendorong-dorong tubuhnya.

"Mianhae…"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu sedih dan pilu. Dadaku sesak. Jujur, aku merindukannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melepas pelukkan hangat ini. Namun, aku harus.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.." pintaku mulai terisak.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia menatap mataku dalam. Sebutir airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol menangis?

"Mianhae Baekhyun. Atas semua perlakuanku dulu. Mianhae…" lirihnya lalu mengusap jejak airmataku.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan semuanya saat itu. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Krystal. Kami di jodohkan atas kemauannya. Sebenarnya saat hari kelulusan aku berniat memberitahumu mengenai itu. Tapi Krystal datang terlebih dahulu dan mengacaukan segalanya. Lalu aku melihatmu menangis didepan pintu. Belum sempat aku meminta maaf kau sudah pergi ke Jerman. Aku… aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Ketahuilah.. Hanya kau wanita yang aku cintai seumur hidupku. Sampai sekarang pun. Kaulah yang aku cintai Byun Baekhyun.." jelas Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Diriku hanya terdiam kaku mendengar segala penuturan pria di hadapanku. Aku tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Kukira Chanyeol benar-benar sudah melupakanku. Ternyata..

"Chanyeol-ah" panggilku.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Kutangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan tanganku dan kupertemukan kedua belah bibir kami dengan tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol merespon ciumanku. Dia mendekapku erat, sementara tanganku sudah melingkar di lehernya. Menarik pagutan kami lebih dalam.

Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan pasien maupun orang-orang disini. Yang jelas hatiku sangat bahagia. Ternyata kisah cintaku memang belum berakhir. Namun satu hal yang membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indah sementara ini.

Yaitu penyakit yang kuderita.

Kulepaskan pagutan kami dengan cepat. Chanyeol terheran dengan perubahan sikapku. Air mata ini kembali mengalir deras. Kepalaku menggeleng seraya kututupi mulut ini agar isakkanku tidak keluar.

Tuhan, aku baru saja mendapatkan cintaku kembali. Kenapa kau ingin merenggutnya lagi dengan kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan aku untuk berada disisinya? Apa takdir kami memang harus berakhir seperti ini tanpa kami bisa memulai kembali semuanya layak dahulu?

"Chanyeol, mianhae…"

"Baek—" Chanyeol hendak menyentuhku. Namun kutepis pelan tangannya.

"Aku… tidak bisa bersamamu… Maaf"

Karena aku memang tidak akan lama lagi berada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END?**

**Kalau mau end ya segini aja. Kalau masih penasaran gimana lanjutannya. Pilih salah satu yahh. ^_^ **

**Review?**


End file.
